


An Academic Vernacular

by One_Real_Imonkey



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Kobayashi Maru, Starfleet Academy, academic hearing, hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: One shot on how the Hearing could have gone if they hadn't been interrupted....This may be followed by other what if one shots or be the start of an AU arc, I'm not sure.





	An Academic Vernacular

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own.

“This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter. James T. Kirk, step forward. Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council, suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuing to regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?” 

“Yes. I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly?” 

“Step forward please. This is commander Spock. He is one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last 4 years.” 

“Commander.”  

“Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test.” 

“Your point being?”  

“An academic vernacular - you cheated.”  

“Let me ask you something I think we all know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? You programmed it to be unwinnable.”  

“Your argument precludes the ability of a no-win scenario?”  

“I don't believe in no-win scenarios. Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principle lesson.”  

“Please, enlighten me.”  

“You of all people should know, cadet Kirk, a captain cannot cheat death.”  

“I of all people?” 

“Your father, lt. George Kirk assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?” 

“I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test.”  

“Furthermore, you have failed to define the purpose of the test.”  

“Enlighten me again.” 

“The purpose to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain.” 

“And how exactly am I meant to experience fear in a simulation I know full well is not real?” 

“Excuse me, cadet?” 

“The simulation is like a horror movie, does it make me jump, yes, does it raise my pulse a little, yes, does it scare me, no. I've been in life or death situations, the emotions you feel, the real situation as it is, that can’t be replicated. Not when you know the lights will come up and no one is actually going to die. Its fake, and knowing that means there's no fear.  

Furthermore, the idea of a no-win situation is depended on your idea of a win. My father dies yes, but for his sacrifice the rest of his crew survived, and isn’t the primary goal of a captain to protect his or her crew. He succeeded in this, which surely comes as a win. Would you not die for your crew, and if they survived and your goal was achieved, would that not be a win? 

Thirdly, and perhaps most importantly, no-where in the rules for the Kobayashi Maru, which by the way I read cover to cover to make sure before I acted, does it say you cannot change the test parameters. It says by any means possible, which is what I did. 

So, seeing as I haven't actually broken any rules, I do not actually see the reason for this hearing, but if you would like to talk about the test that trains cadets to give up before they even get into a situation that also fails to actually aid in the experience of real fear in said cadets, I'd be happy to talk with you. I really enjoyed your coding by the way, it was very well thought out.” 

Jim was aware of the entirety of the body behind and in front of him watching in stunned silence as he dismantled the Vulcan’s arguments and justified his argument.  

“Admirals, I withdraw my complaint. The cadet’s logic is sound.” 

“Cadet, you are cleared of all charges against you." 

A runner slipped up to the Admirals. There was a small exchange. 

“We’ve received a distress call from Vulcan...” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please R+R.  
> If there are scenes people would like redone, ask, I'll try my best. (Only from the Kelvin Timeline please, that the universe these stories will be set in.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [По-простому говоря](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912177) by [Tanets_chasov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov)




End file.
